battleklaskyfandomcom-20200213-history
The School Shooting (2014)
One fateful afternoon, Klasky Csupo Army soldiers decided to go to a school named Johnny Appleseed Elementary, and they had loads to kill. There were many students, teachers, visitors, and victims; The lead trainer who put the X on Ash's head in a episode of Pokemon who was visting for a male smells study, a boy called Boog, Mrs. Goodburg, Timmy Turner's dad, Dinkleburg, the UK prime minister who was visiting, another teacher, a Japanese exchange student called Timo Sukusan, a drunk 2 year old, and the Cat in the Hat. The Shooting It was then, Simon the Monster Hunter took out the explosives. Then the hand and foot summoned 203,000 Klaskies and Csupos. Hundreds and hundreds and hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of them. And there was no one who could escape, because if you tried to they'd attack you, and that's what happened to Boog, after mistakenly bumping into a Csupo while attempting to get out the emergency exit. After being attacked, Boog was dead. And then the antagonist of Bridge to Terabithia took out her evil magic and began to murder people like mad. The SSF, what does he do, he stuffs a very big C4 into the lead trainer's X stamp, and that really does it. She blows up after she hits a boy called Richard with the stamp! Her head came off her body, and a Klasky starts attacking people. It was SO crazy! Not long after, the lead trainer's disembodied head and the prime minister called 911, the American emergency number that you may know if you live in the States or Canada. Later that day, the police came in, and said "What happened?" so the lead trainer's head said "Are you blind?! There's blood, guts, and remians of destroyed objects all over the walls!" So now, the police go upstairs, and there they were. "Stop right there criminal scum, you violated the law," said the officer. So now Simon walked in with this really huge bazooka and he blows the police into bits and pieces. It was then, all of the Klasky Csupo Army members ran out the door and got away as fast as they could, but once they were outside they were surrounded by the police, the Good Guys Army, and the Random Alliance. Then an police officer called Frank McArthur said "Drop the gun and put your hands up into the air where I can see them, you murdering rats!" But the members teleported back to their HQ in the desert. A few days after the massacre, the lead trainer's disembodied head was found in Splaat's fridge, and said that she wanted a new body. Deaths Boog was killed by a Csupo, Mrs. Goodburg and some teachers were killed by the evil magic, the lead tariner's was almost killed by a bomb stuffed into her mouth, but Splaat rescued her disembodied head and took it to the HQ of the Good Guys Army, the drunk 2-year old and the teacher were killed by several Klaskies and Csupos. Several police officers were blown into bits 'n pieces by a bazooka. The boy called Richard was killed when he was hit with the C4 X stamp. Survivors Timmy Turner's dad, Dinkleburg, the UK prime minister who was visiting, another teacher, Timo Sukusan, the Cat in the Hat, and the lead trainer's disembodied head were the only survivors. The lead trainer's disembodied head called the police after she survived along with the prime minister (she currently resides with the Good Guys Army), the prime minister returned to the United Kingdom and resumed his duties, the Cat in the Hat was found ducking under an art class table, Dinkleburg was chased by Timmy Turner's dad into the sunset, Timo Sukusan was rescued by his parents in a helicopter before the evil magic would get to him, and the teacher was rushed to UMass Memorial Hospital near the Fitchburg Municipal Airport for private part injuries. Aftermath Johnny Appleseed Elementary was closed until 4/29/2014 for repairs and clean-up. Category:Klasky Csupo Army Category:Good Guys Army Category:Battles Category:AWESOME THINGS Category:Battle Klasky Csupo Wiki